


Where We Belong

by Levyscript



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blades are Alive, Divorced Shiro, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, M/M, Not Beta Read, Original Child OC, POV Multiple, Past Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Past Child Abuse, Past Curtis/Shiro (Voltron), Past Relationship(s), Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Single dad Shiro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2020-07-27 01:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20037964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levyscript/pseuds/Levyscript
Summary: It's been five years since the war ended. Allura has returned with the lions. But that's not the biggest surprise. Shiro has been hiding his daughter, Sakura, from most of the paladins. There life hasn't been smooth but maybe reuniting with the Paladin Family is what they need.Maybe Keith can find the family that he feels he is missing. Maybe he can find out why Shiro walked away from him.Maybe Shiro can finally see what's been in front of him without being scared.Maybe Sakura can finally have the complete family she never knew she needed. She was happy with just her daddy but will Keith help her trust others again.





	1. 1

Chapter1

Pidge was in her lab at the Garrison when her data pad pinged. She was receiving an incoming call from Coran. She tapped her screen to accept it on her bigger monitor. 

“Number 5! How good to see you! You are needed here at New Altea,” Coran was yelling very fast.

“Coran slow down. Why am I needed at New Altea,” Pidge asked.

“It’s wonderful! She’s back. Allura is back. The lions brought her back. They are back. They are dormant but they have all returned to us,” Coran had tears in his eyes.

Pidge couldn’t believe what she just heard. Allura was alive. The lions were back. Pidge was trying to run every scenario in her head. She tried finding the lions without telling anyone but Hunk. Hunk helped design the system to look for the lions and Pidge worked on the software.

Pidge took a deep breath, “I know you probably scanned the lions. That they are real. But are we sure it’s Allura?”

Coran wiped his eyes, “I understand the wariness Pidge. Lance even questioned. But all tests show she’s not a clone. And it’s our lost princess.”

Pidge let out a sigh, “I’m glad Lance is out there already. Means I don’t have to take him all antsy.”

“I have reached Hunk, who is now headed here. Keith was busy with a mission, left a message with Krolia. Shiro is the last one I need to contact. It would be good for Allura to see you all. I know Keith is busy and we see him a few times a year. It’s Shiro I see once a year in person at our anniversary dinner. This would be good for us all,” explained Coran.

Pidge smiled, “It will. I can’t head out there for a few days. Let me tell Shiro. He’s busy the next few days too.”

Coran looked unsure, “I would love to share this news with him. It’s been a while since I have talked to him. I get messages but I get more from Keith to be honest.”

Pidge knew what he was talking about. She signed off with Coran not long after that and made sure that Coran understood that she was telling Shiro the news. She knew Shiro was going to be stressed most of tomorrow but hopefully everything will be the next stepping stone of things getting better.

Shiro getting with Curtis started to limit how much they saw Shiro. Curtis wanted Shiro to let go of the pass, to move on. So when they got married Shiro retired and distance from them. Keith was the one to suffer the most. Last Pidge knew Shiro and Keith only talked at the anniversary dinners. She know Shiro admitted to her that Curtis was jealous of Keith. Felt insecure with how close they were.

But Pidge knew Shiro was oblivious. That Curtis saw what everyone else saw. Keith’s feelings towards Shiro. Just like Shiro never realized he was in love with Keith because he wasn’t ready to understand that. Pidge knew with his PTSD and trauma Shiro sometimes doubted his own feelings. Curtis was safe for him.

Shiro doesn’t remember the night of his bachelor party. After he was so drunk he confessed to Matt how he was in love with Keith. But Keith never showed signs and he was a coward for never putting himself out there. Also the guilt of the memories from the clone. How he tried to kill everyone. Shiro and Keith both never talked about the fight.

Pidge debated if she should go see Shiro or call. It was late. Though knowing Shiro he was up just like her. She would see him tomorrow anyways but this news was important. Making up her mind she selected the number and called.

Shiro was relaxing on his couch in the living space of his Garrison housing. He heard the ring on his screen alerting to an incoming call. Answering it fast before it could his daughter, who was asleep in his arm.

Pidge appeared on the screen and saw Shiro and Sakura in his arms, “Shouldn’t she be in bed?”

“Hello to you to Pidge. She’s asleep. She was having a bad night and would only sleep in my arms. What do I owe the pleasure of this late night call,” Shiro greeted.

“Well Coran called me. I won’t be surprised if you get bombarded tomorrow by Hunk, Lance, Coran, or even the Garrison. Allura is alive Shiro. She’s back,” Pidge looked to watch Shiro.

Shiro stiffened, “What?! How is Allura back?”

Pidge saw it and realized Shiro hasn’t noticed, “Shiro, Sakura is either waking up or awake.”

Shiro looked down to his daughter and what he saw made him smile. Sakura’s were barely open but he could see she wasn’t sleeping. She was listening. For being on two and a half she was highly intelligent. Shiro started lightly rubbing her back hoping to lure her back to sleep.

Pidge was smiling watching them, “Just wanted to let you know the news! See you tomorrow morning Shiro.”

Shiro looked to Pidge, “Thanks for the news Pidge. I will see you tomorrow with Matt.”

Pidge waved and signed off. Leaving Shiro with Sakura who was now watching him. He stood up and fixed how he was holding her. Still amazed by how small the two and a half year old was compared to him. He knew she wasn’t normal size. She’s actually tiny for her age and can still be carried in a babybjorn comfortably.

According to Kolivan being small is normal for galra when they are young. And Shiro remembers how small Keith was when he met him. He couldn’t believe Keith was 16 when he first met him. But remembering how tall Keith was last time he saw him, he figured it was how Galra grow.

Shiro got up and secured Sakura in her carrier on his chest after making sure she will be warm enough. Walking out of their first level apartment in Garrison housing, he headed out into the night. Sakura truly was his daughter. She loved the stars. It’s one the few things that calm her down easily.

Making to the roof of the main Garrison building was simple. It was his main study area when he was a cadet and it’s a place he shared with Keith. Looking up into the stars he wondered where the Blade leader currently was. Keith and he haven’t talked as friends in years. Just the yearly meeting with the other paladins and Coran or coalition business when Shiro was asked.

Since he started dating Curtis things between Keith and Shiro have been off. Curtis also wasn’t very welcoming to the paladins but more so towards Keith. So Shiro sacrifice. Curtis wanted to put it behind. Have Shiro retired. It’s why he never went with Shiro to the anniversary dinners. He never got to know the others really, just the Holts and he is just civil.

Now five years after the war Shiro will be divorced, coming out of retirement, and a single parent (like he wasn’t before.) That’s why Matt and Pidge were meeting him tomorrow. They were going to watch Sakura while Shiro finalizes his divorce and begins the coming out retirement paperwork. Iverson said it would be better post-divorce.

Luckily custody of Sakura isn’t a problem. Curtis never wanted Sakura and was just another nail in the coffin of his marriage. Curtis didn’t want a Galra blooded child. One this child would be a reminder of the war. And Shiro knew it was because of Curtis’ insecurity of Keith. Shiro made this decision on his own.

Sakura is technically a clone of Shiro. Made from his original human dna that may carry his degenerative muscle disease. The Coalition/Garrison wants as much info on half-bloods so when more may be born out of this peace, doctors can be able to diagnose and care for them. Keith is an adult and didn’t go to the doctors much when he was younger.

Sakura is a test baby to see if she will get the disease or if the galra blood will cancel it out. There’s also a chance it will never even manifest. He galra blood was donated by Kolivan. Since she was made in the lab she has no mother. Her birth and creation is secret and only certain people know her beginnings. They all had to sign a NDA.

Sakura isn’t lacking in family. She has Shiro. The Holts. Kolivan and Matt are her godfathers. Kolivan took to it after being explained what it means. He knew Shiro would be raising her hopefully with his partner but even Kolivan was put off by Curtis.

But what really made Kolivan dislike Curtis was his views. He had hatred towards Galra and even towards the Blade. But when Curtis called Sakura a monster, Kolivan and Shiro both lost it. Curtis was to never to watch Sakura alone. So when Shiro went to the anniversary dinner the past two years, she stayed with the Holts. Colleen took to her as a grandmother, same as Sam as a grandfather. Pidge was auntie. And Matt was her loveable uncle/godfather who spoiled her silly.

What nailed the divorce was an incident from six months ago. It haunts Shiro along with all of his other demons. Looking down to Sakura to see her watching the stars. He couldn’t believe there was a chance of losing this sweet heart.

~_Flashback~_

_ Shiro was running late for his first class. Sakura seemed to be irritated and super fussy. Which meant he couldn’t take her with him like usual. It wouldn’t be fair to his students to deal with a fussy baby and it wouldn’t be fair to Sakura. He didn’t have time to drop her off, so Colleen was on her way to pick her up. _

_ Shiro looked at the clock and knew he needed to leave. He knew Colleen would be there soon but there’s no way he could wait. So he did the one thing he normally never did, but what was thirty minutes. Curtis said he could watch her. Shiro placed her in the living room and secured the gate. He double checked the gate blocking the stairs too just in case._

_ Shiro was in his third period when he got called out by a garrison soldier. He was curious why until they said Sakura was in the medical bay. Shiro hasn’t run that fast in a long while. When he was in the right hallway he saw him. And Shiro saw red. Next thing he knew he had Curtis pinned to the wall. Sam, Iverson, and Matt had to pull Shiro off of him before he killed him. _

_ Before Shiro walked into the bay, he looked at Curtis one last time and saw no regret or concern. Shiro turned when the doors opened and walked in. What he saw broke his heart. Sakura was hooked up to machines with bandages everywhere. Colleen was next to her with Pidge. Sakura was lucky to be alive he was told. She only had a sprained wrist but was mostly bruise and suffered no head injuries. _

_ He found out that when Colleen got the house she found Sakura on the floor in front of the stairs. The gate was opened but Shiro knew he closed it. Which means either Curtis left it open or threw her down the stairs. He couldn’t prove it but Sakura was now scared of Curtis. Which spoke volumes. _

_They moved out of the house. Sakura was traumatized of stairs so that’s why they are on the first floor of the garrison housing. Which is temporary. Because Shiro had a major wake up. He was done with this marriage, done with the retirement, and wants to fly. He wants to give Sakura the stars. _

_~End Flashback~_

Shiro watch the sky and felt Sakura shift. He looked down to see her yawn. Tomorrow was going to be the start of the beginning of where they belong. And maybe the beginning of their family growing. He was ready to introduce Sakura to the rest of the paladins. He wanted his best friend back. He wanted Sakura to grow up loved and he knew at first they would be mad for hiding her but hopefully one look at her they would be smitten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author replies to comments.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro's divorce is finalized. Sets out to finish paperwork to reenlist as an Admiral.

Shiro woke with a start when his alarm went off. He normally awoke before his alarm but he was out late. Even after Sakura fell asleep in her bjorn Shiro stayed out thinking. Luckily Sakura slept through the night. Since nightmares for both were common in this household.

Shiro got up and dressed. He headed to the kitchen to eat before he gets Sakura ready to take to Matt and Pidge. After eating he heads back down to the hallway to Sakura’s door that is partially closed. He opens the door wider and sees she’s still sleeping. At some point in the night she got warn and kicked off her blankets.  


Shiro walked over to her bed. Technically a crib since she’s still small enough to fit. Lightly rubbing her back, “Kura, time to wake up.”  


Slowly he saw her eyes begin to flutter open and focus on him. She smiled sleepily realizing it was Shiro. Shiro picked her up slowly and set out to change her diaper and clothes. Sakura is working on being potty trained but nights she can’t get out of her crib and doesn’t wake up when she has to go.  


Shiro changed her out of her pajamas and put her in a simple shirt and shorts with pink socks. He knew she was most likely going to fall back to sleep on her way over to Matt’s lab. He walked into their small kitchen to get her breakfast. This early she won’t eat a lot but she does enjoy bananas and he will finish what she doesn’t.   


Once she finishes and time to go. He slips her little shoes on and heads to his car. Loading her up in her seat, he can see her eyes starting to droop. Making a checklist in his mind that he has a back up outfit in her bag and some extra snacks. Knowing Matt he has some stocked up in his lab along with clothes and toys for her. Matt even has a special potty seat hooked up to his toilet in the lab. If he needs to go it’s easy to remove and place back.  


Even though he lived in the Garrison, it was easier with Sakura this early to drive on the other side of base. He only walked in the evenings with her from their apartment. And the building he liked to star gaze from was closer.   


He parked in his parking spot and lightly lifting Sakura along with the bag he brought he headed into the Garrison. Walking the hallways he nods to those who see him. It’s still early enough that not many were around yet. He made it to lab area which had doors sporadically spread since rooms were larger here. Especially for the Holts they pretty much had building to themselves with large bay doors for vehicles and other transport to get in in. They also had small bay doors connecting their labs.   


Shiro made it to the doors for Matt’s lab and realize he needed to scan his hand to open the closed door. His one human arm was holding Sakura to him. And his bulky robotic arm was just in its usual position next to him. Even after these years he wasn’t a fan of the floating arm. Though hopefully that would change. The only person who enjoyed it was Sakura. She loved being carried by it to be seem like she was flying. Also did come in handy when she would take off running when she was in trouble.   


Luckily his dilemma was solved when door slid open. Matt was standing there holding in a laugh.  


“Really you had the door closed just to get a laugh? It’s too early for this Matt,” Shiro passed Matt as he walked in into the lab.  


Matt shrugged, “It’s good to see that the all mighty Admiral is human and can struggle.”  


Shiro went to the side room that had a bed with rails to place Sakura. Making sure she was comfortable he kissed her forehead. Placing her bag on the small table, he walked back into the main lab.   


“I’m not an Admiral yet. And honestly you would think my divorce would show that I’m not perfect. That I’m not infallible,” Shiro sighed.  


Matt shook his head, “Shiro this divorce isn’t a surprise to most of us. Well the ones who have seen you and Curtis. And I can go on how this was a stupid mistake. But a mistake you kind of needed to make. It’s what you thought you needed at the time and none wanted to sway your decision.”  


Shiro couldn’t look at Matt, “Let’s just get through today. She has eaten but she’s still tired so she should still asleep.”  


Matt walked Shiro out of the lab and put his hand on Shiro’s shoulder, “Don’t worry, I got her. Today just worry about yourself.”  


Shiro couldn’t be more thankful for the Holts. They truly were is family after he lost his grandfather. He said his goodbyes and headed to the building with the conference room he would be occupying for the most of the day. 

Arriving in the conference room, he gets comfortable knowing he is early. Grabbing his data pad, he starts going over the crew list of things he will need to do over the next day to get the IGF-ATLAS. Even though it was built by the Garrison, it belongs to Coalition but has been grounded since Shiro’s retirement.   


Some time later he hears a knock from the doorway. It’s his lawyer Mr. Sanderson. Shiro gets up to greet him.  


“Good morning,” Shiro reaches out to shake his hand.  


Mr. Sanderson smiles and shakes his hand, “Good morning to you Mr. Shirogane.”  


No matter how many times Shiro has asked to him by his nickname, Sanderson never has. He’s just glad the floating hand doesn’t make him uncomfortable.   


“As you know today we are signing final documents and confirm everything. I’m glad this has been a smooth transition for you and your daughter. Hopefully after today things can get better.”  


“Thanks. Hopefully after this Sakura can begin to heal. Be happier than she’s been.”  


“I have to ask, Curtis hasn’t requested any right to Sakura. I know he has never requested any custody of her. He never adopted her. But is there a chance that today he may disrupt the final proceedings with demands of rights for her?”  


Shiro knew what Mr. Sanderson was hinting at. Curtis never wanted Sakura but he could drag this divorce. He gave Curtis the house months ago. They did argue over finances but with the prenup, Curtis was going to get nothing.   


“No, there won’t be a problem.”  


Fifteen minutes later Curtis and lawyer in tow came into the conference room. The four of them sat down at the conference table. The two lawyers got their paperwork set up.  


“As you know you two will be signing the final documents.Stating you will no long be married. The house is in Curtis’ name. According to the prenuptial agreement you are will not pay any alimony on either side and funds have been kept separated,” Mr Sanderson started with.  


Shiro followed along on the contract while Curtis just kept staring at the wall.  


“Next you are not to share any information about Mr.Shirogane. Due to the fact that he is a high rank war hero. You are to honor any NDA’s you have signed. And lastly Sakura Shirogane will be in Shiro’s full sole custody. No child support is to be paid,” continued Mr, Sanderson.  


Curtis snorted, “Who would want that heathen.”  


Shiro snapped his head to look at Curtis, “How dare you!”  


“Can’t blame me. She has those monsters blood. How could you love such a monster after what her race did!”  


Shiro stood up fast causing his chair to topple over, “Shut up! Sakura is an innocent. As you know not every Galra are bad. The Blades and Keith prove that.”  


“And there we have it. It’s always Keith.”  


“What do you mean? I haven’t talked to him for years except at the Paladin dinner.”  


“I was wondering why that little guard dog hasn’t attacked me.”  


“I’m going to ignore that. And let you know one thing, Kolivan doesn’t know what happen six months ago Curtis,” Shiro made sure to look Curtis in the eye.  


Curtis eyes widened and he dried swallowed, “Just give me the paper to sign.”  


Both men signed their paperwork and that was it. No handshake. No farewells. Just Curtis leaving with his lawyer. And Shiro’s wishing well and leaving too.  


Shiro stretched and was glad for some of the weight lifted off of him. He remembers the day we decided to get a divorce.  


_ Shiro was packing up the last of his stuff. He had already packed and moved Sakura’s stuff to their new apartment. Grabbing the last of of his stuff and headed downstairs. Curtis was standing to the side leaning against the wall. _  
_ “_

_ Takashi, there is a way for us to save our marriage,” Curtis started._  


_ "No! You made sure this was the end Curtis. She’s my daughter. I will not abandon her. She’s not the problem. We had issues before I even thought of having her. She was something I didn’t realize I needed,” Shiro was tired of the back and forth._  


_ “Sure, you needed. There’s a chance you signed her death warrant of a young life. She may have your disease and die young. And you say I was the cruel one. You needed to fill the whole in your heart I’ve never been able to touch. And maybe it’s not her either. But him.”_  


_ Shiro just looks at him, “Him?”_  


_ “It’s always him, Shiro. I’m not the one you love. I don’t know why you bothered marrying me. Since you don’t love.”_  


_ "Well who can love a monster like you. And you’re right, maybe we should of never been married but I have filed. As I said before the this house is yours. I took my name off title already. You should be served in the next few days,” with that Shiro walked out the home that became a nightmare. Or maybe it was always a prison._  


Shiro noted the time and decided to send a message to Iverson that he was done and was ready for the next part of his day. He sent a message to Matt asking how Sakura was doing. He was sent an adorable photo of her playing with a puzzle. Shiro doesn’t know where Matt gets the puzzles but Sakura always figures the out.  


He keeps watching the videos Matt send when he his a throat clearing. He see Iverson standing in the doorway.   


“Commander,” Shiro gets up and salutes.  


“None of that Shiro. Glad to see you in a good mood,” Iverson greets.  


Shiro notices the the giant stack of paperwork Iverson has brought. He knew most would be doing it digitally but when it comes to recruitment and official documents, hard copies are a must.  


“I see you noticed the stack but I came here to talk to you about you’re next step in your future.”  


“What do you mean? You said I could come back and pilot the IGF-ATLAS.”  


“Calm down Shiro. We want you to return to the ATLAS but it’s been decommission from the Garrison. It’s just ATLAS now. We want you to join the Coalition as an Earth representative. Your title would be Admiral Takashi Shirogane but you wouldn’t be part of the Garrison. You would be higher rank Admiral than here at the Galaxy Garrison. A few of us have been transferred over. The MFE’s are part of the coalition now.”  


“What would it mean for me?”  


“It means you wouldn’t be part of the Galactic Garrison. They can hire you to do a job. You would work with the Coalition. Where you will travel the universe. Spreading hope and peace on planets. The Blade of Marmora will be a partner since they have been doing great humanitarian work now. You would probably have a few Blade members on the ATLAS at all times. If anyone is to break peace that ATLAS can be hailed for help in battles. With the MFE’s and other soldiers. Pretty much the Coalition is private security. You can hire newbies to train or you can always put out you are hiring, guarantee many out there from the Galaxy would love to join the cause on the ATLAS. Any questions?”  


“The MFE’s don’t mind living on the ATLAS full time?”  


“Atlas will be home. You were planning moving Sakura and yourself full time. Because of the diversity of the crew, some have started families and there will be a daycare and home school teachers to help children of all ages. Plus some may leave family here and with the teleduv technology growing, ATLAS will be able to open wormholes herself and they can take a shuttle home.”  


“This has been planned since I asked you about coming out of retirement hasn’t it?”  


“Yes this has been in the works Shiro. You wanted Sakura to be able to go with you and the Garrison wouldn’t say no but this way you aren’t taking orders and losing out with her. You belong being a leader Shiro. You’re a Paladin. You don’t deserve a desk job and that’s what the Garrison would want. Only let you out when they need the face of the Garrison. I saw how being the face does to you Shiro. The Garrison tried once and you hated it. But you were a good soldier and dealt with it. Shiro going to Kerberos was a blessing for you. I mean everything after wasn’t pretty. But you survived and that’s what you are. You deserve to be free Shiro. Explore the Universe. Still be a protector but not some trophy. You are symbol of peace and not just Earth.”  


Shiro sat there listening. This would be a great opportunity for him. But would that mean he’s leaving the Holt’s behind. This was his dream to explore the universe. Well half of the dream. The full dream was to explore the universe with Keith. Well does battling an intergalactic war count.   


“Mitch I don’t know what to say.”  


“Just say thank you. And you deserve this. I didn’t fight for you back then and then the headache of you fighting for Kogane. You always were right. I should of fought for you and not just see you as your diagnosis. You are the best we had and I was willing to let you wither. So I’m fighting now. Also you are one of the best to protect the universe. You are great.”  


Mitch got up and walked over to Shiro. He held his hand out. Shiro knew he wanted a hand shake but he got up and hugged Mitch.   


“Thank you so much.”  


They separated and Mitch showed him through the paperwork. He left Shiro to it sign and fill out everything.  


Shiro hunkered down for the paperwork he would need to sign and fill out. As he signed he got to the page of emergency contact. Since he’s divorced everything will be needed to be updated. He put down Colleen and Sam Holt. Everything will still go to Sakura and if anything happened to him, Matt would take Sakura, being her earthbound godfather.   


He knew Sakura would be taken care of. She has the Holts. And Kolivan is her other godfather who just loved her. Even if he hasn’t told Krolia yet. They have talked about it and Shiro said it was up to him. But seeing as Shiro hasn’t told all the paladins yet, it would be better until Shiro told Keith.  


Keith has been on Shiro’s mind lately. He missed his best friend but Keith is out there doing amazing work. Shiro was just a lecturer for the Garrison and Curtis was jealous of their friendship. Wanted Shiro to leave the war behind and everything with it. He couldn’t leave his family but it put a strain on his friendships. Keith was the one to suffer the most. He doesn’t even get messages anymore. So how does he make friends again with someone he hurt. Keith went to the ends of the universe to save him.  


Finishing this contract means he can’t hide from Keith. The failure of his marriage. Telling Keith about Sakura and how she came to be. Because that’s not something he would be able to hide from him forever. Either he learns it from Shiro or hears it from his mother and Kolivan. He knows Keith is going to be hurt along with Coran, Lance, and Hunk.   


Shiro finished signing and filling everything out. When he looked at the time it was already after two. He got up and grabbed the packet. He knew where to go. Heading to the Coalition center. All major planets and bases have Coalition center. He his greeted by Iverson and Sam. They welcome him and it will be official tomorrow. He’s to go to the Holts for dinner to celebrate.   


Shiro leaves and decides to get some food since he hasn’t eaten since this morning. Thinking of the bright future. And hopefully heading to New Altea in the next few days to see Allura. And that’s when it really hits Shiro.  


Allura is back and hopefully for good. That this isn’t the universe messing with them. Allura was the reason he was alive. If she never pulled him out and into the clone body. Well Keith, may of tried to find a way to save him. And the lions are back. It doesn’t seem the Coalition knows yet. Probably wanting to make sure she’s okay and that it’s really Allura. Shiro wanted to cry in happiness. That their princess was back but won’t until after he sees her.   


In the canteen he grabbed his food and sat at table by himself. He waived at the familiar faces that would greet him. He grabbed his padd out while he ate.   


_ '_ _Coran, is it true? That Allura is back.’- S_  


_ ‘Shiro, good to hear from you. Yes. And before you ask. It’s her for sure. We have ran the tests. We will be informing the Coalition in a bit.’- C_  


_ ‘_ _I am so glad! I just after we lost her it felt off without her. We have been trying to share her message all these years.’- S _  


_ 'I hope you can make it out here. I know number 5 is coming out. It’s been too long and just seeing you once a year is not enough. You know Allura won’t allow it either.’- C_  


_ ‘I know Lance is out there, are the others yet?’- S_  


_ ‘Number 2 has reached out and en route. Number 4 has not responded but I left a message with Krolia and Kolivan.’-C_  


_ ‘I’ll try to get out in the next few days. If I have too I’ll let them know the Princess wouldn’t be happy if I wasn’t.’- S_  


_ ‘Thank you Shiro.’- C_  


So Keith hasn’t responded, maybe he should reach out. He looks on his pad to see the last message sent/from Keith and it was about last years anniversary dinner. Maybe this could be the start to fix their friendship. Because just having Keith as a friend just makes his life better.   


Also he wants Sakura to actually know the man he talks about. He shows her photos of the paladins and talks about them. Probably the most about Keith. He wanted her to know she isn’t the only one of her kind out there. That she is special just like him.   


Shooting out one message, hoping it will be received.

_ '_ _I heard about Allura. Coran wants us all out there. I’m hoping to be out there in a few days. Hope to see you there.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author replies to comments.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt spends the day with Sakura. Pidge comes to say hi before heading out to New Altea.

Matt watches Shiro leave. After the door closes, he heads to the side room. Checking on Sakura who is all curled up sleeping. He knew she will be out for a bit. He made sure the door stayed open and the speaker was working so he will get alerts if she’s making any noise. 

After making sure she was settled, Matt got to work on organizing and everything. He will be moving to ATLAS. So he is double checking that everything will be moved correctly.He knows Shiro will take the position. It gives him his dream and not just a figure head.

Matt will be forever grateful to the Galaxy Garrison but there were too many problems. Even before Kerberos, there were issues. Like seeing Shiro as his diagnosis and not the talented pilot he was. Shiro was the best at the time. No one else would be able to handle Kerberos. I mean yes by the time they would of gotten back Shiro would of had to retire, but at least then he could he fulfilled part of his dream. Being the poster boy and not in space wasn’t what Shiro wanted. 

Matt is moving forward. Building technology to help promote peace and also to upgrade the planets that need help. Some have no technology, so he has been gathering research on how to help the. They will be under the protection of the Coalition but every planet should have a chance to defend themselves in any case. 

About an hour later he hears small gurgling noises. He gets up and walks to the side room. He sees Sakura sitting up. She looks to the door and perks up. Matt can’t help bu smile at his goddaughter. Even with her hair a mess, she is the cutest person in the world.

Matt picks he up and she seeks his neck for comfort. He hears her gurgles of joy. She always has to confirm by smell. It’s how she knows to trusts.

He grabs her bag as he steps back into his lab. Grabbing her brush to tame the little mess of her hair. As he brushed, Sakura just sat still. She started lightly purring. She loved having her hair played with.

“You hungry Kura,” Matt asked when he finished and lifted her up.

She looked him in the eyes, her eyes wide. She lifted her hand to her mouth and tapped three times. Matt every time he talks to her, he hopes she would say something back. She was barely beginning to talk by the time of the accident. Now she just makes whines or purrs. They have been working on a sign system for her. 

Three taps means she’s hungry. So Matt heads to the little fridge he keeps in there. It’s stocked with drinks and food for himself and Sakura. He grabs a yogurt and some of the dry cereal from above the fridge. He pours some cereal into a small bowl and makes sure to grab a spoon for her. Otherwise she will get creative to eat it. 

He walks back over to where he placed her sitting on a work table. He sits down facing her and hands her the yogurt he had already opened. She has to hold it with two hands and just looks annoyed at Matt.

She knows he knows she can’t herself yogurt. He just couldn’t hold back the chuckle, “Sorry Kura, couldn’t help it.”

He takes it back and starts feeding her. He knows She’ll finish the whole thing. After she finishes, he cleans her face and gives her the dry cereal he also got for her. Sakura loved finger food or just food she doesn’t have to rely on others to feed her. 

As she eats she watches as Matt walks around the lab with his datapad. Seems like he was checking things off. That’s when Sakura noticed the boxes. That there were somethings were missing. That her uncle’s lab was not it’s usual chaotic organize mess. 

Sakura let out a whine. Matt turned to look at Sakura to see she wasn’t eating but looking at him quizzically. She eased herself off the work table and started walking around. And would let out whines while being in the more open space.

He knew she probably noticed things missing and the boxes. Shiro noticed and Matt just said he was reorganizing everything. That he was thinking of improvements. 

Matt walked over to her and picked her up,” It’s okay Kura. Everything is okay. I’m moving labs. I’m not leaving you or you dad.”

Sakura nuzzled into his neck and purred. She felt safe with her uncle. She didn’t like what she was seeing. Last time she saw boxes was when they left the bad man. They left their home that she did used to love. And moved to their new place. She didn’t want her uncle to move. But he says everything will be okay.

That’s what they’ve been saying since she hurt so bad. She remember daddy say it will be okay over and over while crying. She missed her daddy’s hugs that week because she was in pain. Plus she had that thing on her arm. It was annoying but when she got it off, it felt better and she could scratch if she had an itch. 

Matt walked back to where her cereal was sat with her in his lap. She slowly ate her cereal while he was typing something on his his pad. It was peaceful with just the sounds her munching and the taps. 

A bit later Sakura has finished eating and is occupied by a puzzle. Of course it’s not a normal “puzzle”. It’s actually a small engine made for child size hover bike. No one needs to know what Matt has been cooking up. Also he knows Sakura won’t attempt to eat any of the pieces.

As they both worked, there was a ping at the door. Matt used the pad to see who it was. Actually surprised since they normally barge in, his sister was waiting at the door. Matt got up to let his sister in.

“Pidgeon using the door,” Matt greeted his sister.

“Have you just noticed dork,” Pidge walked in without him moving to let her in. 

Matt moved when he saw that she was going to shove him, “What do you mean? You barged in while I was in the restroom to kick me out this morning.”

“Well yes, that’s home. But since Sakura’s accident. I don’t want to spook her. Remember the first time I came in and surprised you?”

Matt remembered. Sakura screamed bloody murder and was inconsolable. He had to request Shiro out of his class he was teaching. Though that was the last time they ever heard her scream that loud. They were hoping maybe it meant she would start talking again. Instead she started making more mewls and whines.

The walked backed to where Sakura was, who was was trilling sounds at seeing Pidge. She raised her arms towards and Pidge couldn’t deny the adorable two and a half year old. 

“Morning Kura,” Pidge greets as she picks her and Sakura nuzzles her neck. 

Kura trills and squeezes Pidge’s shoulder where her tiny hand is holding her. Pidge couldn’t help the smile. If anyone would of known how well they all are with this kid. People wouldn’t believe them. Lance, Keith, or Hunk definitely won’t believe it. It was tough at first but Shiro adapted pretty well except the balance part.

Even now he still puts Sakura first. Even more since the accident. It’s hard to make plans with Shiro without Sakura. Pidge was beginning to think Shiro may not of gone to this year’s reunion dinner. 

“Do you mind helping me double check my lab. Since I’m heading out today, you will need to finish the move of projects,” Pidge asked.

“Wait, why are you leaving?”

“I’ll tell you in my lab. You will probably find out later anyways. Just don’t mention it to anyone yet.”

They headed out to where Pidge’s lab was. Hers was a bit more technical since she loved working more on technology. Most her projects were codes but she did have a few physical projects for the coalition.

As they made it to her lab, she was glad to be moving to the ATLAS. It would be a better base for the coalition to be her main lab. They made it inside and Matt put Sakura down to roam. There wasn’t really anything that would hurt her.

“So why are you leaving,” Matt asked after making sure he could Sakura.

“Coran called late last night. The lions are back and they brought Allura with them. The Coaltion is being informed in the afternoon. Coran is running more test but they say it’s her. The fact that lions brought her back I think is definitely Allura.”

“Does Shiro know?”

“Yes, I called when Coran mentioned he still needed to call him. I know he probably focusing today. Hell he might of put it out of his head. Shiro took Allura’s death badly. Lance may of been in love with her but Shiro and Allura were our leaders. And Black was very close to Shiro. I know it hurt a lot when she left. He never mentioned if he still had a connection to her. But knowing Black she loved both her Paladins but guarantee Shiro was her favorite.”

”So you are heading out to see Allura. I guess we know where the ATLAS will be going first.”

They worked and Sakura found a perch on Pidge’s main computer. She knew which buttons to push for herself. They was a scanner and she can select shows to watch. Putting her little hand on the sensor it listed what movies and shows she could watch. So she settled in.

An hour later the door opens to reveal her parents. Pidge was surprised but she looked to Matt. He ducked his head. He went over and picked up Sakura.

Pidge over and hugged them. And said she’ll see them in a few days. They headed out after they said hi to her parents.

“So were you going to tell use you were leaving,” Colleen asked with a tone.

Even at twenty one her mother was still intimidating. Hell even Shiro and Matt still get scolded. But still her mother, “Sorry mom. I was going to see you guys before I left. Just wanted Matt to know what still needed done in here.”

Colleen raised her eyebrow, “really?”

“Ugh, yes mom. I wouldn’t leave without you knowing. Even though I’m twenty-one now.”

Sam chuckled, “Can’t blame your mother. We still in trouble for all those years ago .”

Pidge couldn’t help the chuckle, “I was going to tell you. Just wanted to finish here and then surprise you. Since you are here now, I can leave earlier than planned. You can walk me to the hangar.”

“Let’s go kiddo,” Sam wraps his arm around his daughter.

“You’re right about making sure everything is in order. I’m making sure the greenhouse is all in order on the ATLAS. We are lucky that we were able to add it and it will help the Coalition archives to understand all plants and how we can help each other. Be understanding poisonings and their antidotes. Or medically we may be able to create medicines for things we don’t have currently,” Colleen explained what she has been up to. Since she works for the Coalition as a biologist.

“Is ATLAS still offline?”

“Unfortunately she’s not responding and we have to do everything manually still. I have logged in a message that she needs to be online, That we are hoping to fly in a week maybe but no response,” Sam was a concerned father. He built ATLAS. 

“Maybe once she realizes that it’s Shiro. But we also don’t know if he will still be connected without the crystal once he replaces his arm. Ulaz will be here today with the new arm. Shiro will probably have it done on the ATLAS or here maybe.”

“We will see. First we need Shiro to okay the arm We never told him it was done. Just that we will work on it soon. So this will be a surprise for him. Hoping he likes the design that we made.”

Sam smiled, “I think he will and Ulaz really did good if it’s the one I saw schematics of.”

They made it to hangar where Pidge’s small ship was waiting. She had already had her bags for the trip to Altea. Her parents were moving the rest of her stuff to the ATLAS, that she hasn’t yet. They walked her up to her ship and gave her hugs and well wishes. They watched her ship take off.

They headed back towards the lab area. They saw movers in Pidge’s and Matt’s labs. They figured Matt and taken Sakura home then. Didn’t want to overwhelm her with the move and new people yet probably.

Matt was at home with Sakura and Bae Bae. Sakura loved Bae Bae. Bae Bae was gentle with Sakura. And very protective of Sakura. He knew she was safe playing in the yard with them. He was going through everything since everyone in the house will be moving to the ATLAS. He got the message that Shiro was signing the paperwork.

Sometime later his parents showed back home. They were packing boxes and organizing while Colleen started working on a celebration dinner for Shiro. Also be the last major meal cooked here for a while. The house will be fine. Since they are part of the Coalition they will keep an eye on the house.

Sakura went down for a late nap. Matt helped his mother with some of the cooking and decorations. He knew Bae Bae was snuggled up with Sakura.

Sometime later they heard a car pull up. Knowing it was Shiro. They got to the front hall to greet him. With Matt taking a detour to get Sakura.

Shiro got out of the car. He had finished his paperwork and submitted it. His new uniform would be ready tomorrow. He had a sense of happiness. That he was going to do what he always wanted. Explore the universe. 

No longer a military man per se. He was going to be an Admiral but not just a cog in the Garrison. He was going to be a vital person in the Coalition. Glad he gets to return to something he helped start. Also the Coalition and planets love him. 

He reached the door and knocked. Knowing he didn’t have to. ‘Shiro, you are practically our second son. You don’t need to knock at home.’

He was glad to give Sakura a family. Grandparents that doted on her. An aunt and uncle that spoil her. But he knew it was time to expand her family. He knew Hunk was going to be hurt but there’s no way he won’t be wrapped around Sakura’s tiny finger. Lance will be upset since he’s great with kids. Then there was Keith. Shiro didn’t know how he will react. 

His former best friend and him didn’t really talk. They sent pleasantry messages like every six months. And barely talked at the reunion dinner. The one person her did want to tell about Sakura he was scared. He knew they went on separate paths. And Shiro was proud of Keith. 

Keith was doing what he was meant to be doing. Being everything Shiro knew he could be. He led his own Blade team. Be it the former generals of Lotor. But it shows how Keith is. Also Shiro saw the speech Keith delivered on Daibazaal after the war.

The door opened while he was thinking causing he him to jump a little. He saw Colleen’s smiling at him and she went in for a hug. She congratulated him while pulling him in the house. 

“CONGRATULATIONS SHIRO!!!”

That’s all Shiro heard when he fully stepped in the house. He sees his family welcoming him. All smiles and Sakura looking she may of just woke up. This is his family. And hopefully the others will welcome him back. He spent the evening his family and daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author replies to comments.


End file.
